La razón para quedarme
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Luego de la segunda Titanomaquia, Thalia ya no tenía que temer por la gran profecía; si es así entonces...¿Por qué se quedo en cacería? Thalianca. Fem-slash. Este fic participa del reto temático de Diciembre "Thalia, hija del dios del Rayo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Diciembre "Thalia, hija del dios del Rayo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La razón para quedarme

El aire salado y cobrizo de las afueras de Manhattan se filtraba en el aire, de la misma forma que para cualquiera que no fuera mortal podía sentir el tufo podrido de los monstruos que por tanto tiempo invadieron esas tierras que no eran suyas; una cazadora se abría en paso en solitario de ese 18 de Agosto donde la batalla entre los dioses y los Titanes había llegado a su glorioso fin. No obstante, sin importar el ambiente viciado o la victoria, la chica de casi dieciséis permanecía impasible.

'' _¿Alguna vez saldrás de mi mente?_" se preguntó así misma con algo de melancolía. Thalia Grace no solía ser de esta forma, ¿Quedarse tranquila a lamentarse por el pasado? Ni siquiera Annabeth, su amiga más cercana, creería esto posible. Sin embargo... ¿Qué hacer cuando la pena es tan grande? ¿Cuándo sientes que el peso del mundo se te viene encima? Sí, Thalia no las que se lamentaba; pero era simplemente porque se esforzaba en no reflexionar en ello, en permanecer en movimiento; no obstante como todo el mundo, ella tenía un punto de quiebre.

Y la muerte lo había encontrado.

Con un suspiro demasiado lamentable para una chica de apariencia tan joven, se sentó en uno de los muelles que se encontraba a orillas de la ciudad. El atardecer usaba una paleta de distintos colores en ese verano tan mágico como peculiar, aunque posiblemente no se viera nada extraño para un mortal. La chica se había apartado del grupo excusándose con su diosa; puede que las otras tuvieran dudas sobre que podría hacer su lugarteniente lesionada, pero Artemisa, más antigua que cualquiera de ellas, podía detectar cuando una doncella tenía el corazón apresumbrado por la carga.

Ese mismo día, había muerto su mejor amigo, Luke Castellan. Hace años, ella había muerto para que él y otros amigos de ella vivieran a costa de su propia vida; una de las cosas más duras que había vivido fue cuando al volver a la vida, le dijeron que él se había unido al bando de Cronos. No lo creyó; no lo quiso creer hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

¿De haberlo reconocido, que tanto habrían cambiado las cosas?

La muerte había reclamado la vida de su amigo; ella no lo había visto, mas el cambio en el ambiente fue el suficiente para notarlo. No fue la primera vez que sabía que alguien murió, había visto más muertes aparte de esa; y la que le estaba inundando en la cabeza fue la primera que vio.

Bianca di Angelo, un año y medio había pasado de ello.

La había conocido unos días antes de su muerte; inclusive aun siendo una cazadora era mucho menos desagradable de lo que esas chicas lo habían sido. Había sido amable con ella aunque se comportara huraña y enfada, comprensiva ante las peleas de ella y Zoe, y abierta tanto para con sus sentimientos como para entender que ella no quisiera dar los suyos.

En medio de un mundo de desagradables monstruos, padres inmortales y distantes; Bianca había sido un faro de normalidad y felicidad en esos días para Thalia. Un faro que rápidamente fue apagado.

Era su primera misión, ya sabía que esa chatarrería era un peligro y sabía los sentimientos de Bianca con su hermano, ¿Cómo fue tan idiota para no estar al pendiente de ella? ¿Por qué si era tan poderosa, si había desafiado una vez la muerte, tuvo que perder a otra persona que le importaba? ¿Por qué cada vez que quería a alguien, este desaparecía?

Thalia no recordaba un dolor más agudo, como el saber que alguien que conocías murió frente a ti, y más por lo que esa persona significaba para ella.

Y por saberlo cuando era demasiado tarde.

¿Cómo no notar que esas pequeñas sonrisas que tenían eran cuando ella estaba cerca? ¿Qué solo podía apartar la traición de Luke de cuando ella le hablaba? ¿Qué alguien tan puro, tan amable…podía tomar su corazón?

El amor era un concepto bizarro para Thalia, uno que solo había experimentado de forma fraternal con su hermano, o de amistad con sus amigos…uno que solo había tomado la forma romántica siendo una adolescente problemática e idiota, sin saber cómo notar la flecha de cupido, y sin tener oportunidad de aquella que había reclamado sus sonrisas nunca más.

Thalia memorizaba esos momentos cada día; ya sea que quisiera o que estos invadieran su mente por accidente, simplemente esos ojos chocolate, esa naricita respingona, ese cabello oscuro y largo, y esa sonrisa sin malicia y sin avaricia llegaba en sus recuerdos; ya sea para tener una sonrisa melancólica o para sentir el peso de los años más fuerte de lo que debiera.

Porque Thalia deseaba cosas imposibles.

Quería volver a jugar con su hermano, quería ser una chica normal, quería poder salir con sus amigos sin temor a que una diosa le pulverizaba; pero más que nada en esta vida, ella quería volver a ver a Bianca.

Y allí, en medio de su pesar y su dolor, fue que vio la luz.

Su hermano estaba muerto y no podría estar con él, un juramento le ataba y le exigía su lealtad; mas podía volver a ver a Bianca. Ella estaba segura que volvería a tomar una segunda oportunidad, la había conocido lo suficiente para saber que ella deseaba poder vivir nuevamente sin que se pusiera en riesgo su vida por los monstruos o fuera encerrada en lugares como el casino lotus; Bianca quería volver.

Se paró del destrozado y viejo muelle de madera donde se había sentado, con una mirada más decidida y determinada que cualquiera que alguna vez había tenido, y una esperanza como nunca antes se había atrevido a tener. Miro hacia el atardecer, donde ya el sol se ocultaba para que en unas horas un nuevo día llegara, un día más cerca para la reencarnación de Bianca.

— Esperare por ti Bianca, lo juró por el río Estigio—se oyó el estruendo de un trueno determinando que estaba hecho. Thalia Grace permanecería como inmortal todo lo que pudiera, hasta poder encontrarse con la única persona que había querido así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De acuuuuuuuerdo, no es perfecto pero vale.

Honestamente, he estado jodida; estoy en Canadá, mi laptop se daño, y tuve que pedirle prestada la de mi papá para esto. Porque una cosa que si que no pienso aceptar, ES EL NO PARTICIPAR EN EL RETO DE MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO, ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE. Así que me puse tan pronto pude a hacer esto.

Esta idea la tenía desde hace rato, con otro titulo de hecho; pero no podía ponérselo porque tenía que ver con otra cosa que decidí no agregar, en cambio hare una segunda parte.

Eso es todo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.

P.D: Y si, tenía q1ue hacerlo thalianca, ¿por qué? otros fics de reto vi que había uno thaluke, y otro un pelo thaliabeth, Alguien tenía que poner thalianca y obviamente que tenía que ser yo


End file.
